Nonconsensual
by Shinigami886
Summary: “I know it hurts…”Desperation of a non consensual encounter ...."while he looked with sadness at his clothes scattered across the floor before they were ripped with such violence from his shaking body...."


_A/N : Sorry for the editing and sorry for my horrible English I'm Italian and it's the second time a wrote e fic using a different language from mine :P_

_I wrote this in the night listening to "Black Rose Immortal" by Opeth, I feel quite sad and melancholic in these day, hope you enjoy this anyway and if you do, please review._

_Non Consensual_

Small red beads stained the white sheets.

"I know it hurts…"

A thrust. Violent against his hips.

The headboard slamming into the wall behind with a heavy, dark thud.

"…but I hope you understand…"

He pulled back almost all the way until only the tip of his member was inside that intoxicating heat.

"…understand…why I'm doing this…do you?"

He slammed again in mercilessly causing the mattress to squeak in protest under his heavy thrusts.

"A-aah" Sasuke whimpered from his position of submitted pride, fresh tears now were forced out of his swollen eyes by the brutal impact of his brother 's hips , that now touched completely his pale and blood stained skin. He slowly turned his head to one side, refusing to look in those lust sheered eyes. The same eyes that were supposed to look at him with tenderness and brotherly love, and not naked and writhing between the sheets of that forbidden bed. He still menaged to form thoughts while he looked with sadness at his clothes scattered across the floor, his black shirt , his jeans and his white innocent underwear that only moments before were ripped with such violence from his shaking body : after all he was only guilty of coming back late at home from school. Did he do something wrong? Nothing could justify that possessiveness , that fury in getting him free of clothes, slapping him with such desperation to stop his struggling, lifting him on the bed, beating him with such hate in his red eyes only because he stayed away from home that afternoon, preferring his friends' company to his older brother's.

If he wasn't so naïve and inexperienced he could almost swear that was some kind of angry, violent _jealousy._

"Do you understand?...please…tell me…tell me you _do… _tell me you 'll never hate me…tell me…"

A strangled moan was the only thing to escape Sasuke's raw throat, voiceless from the earlier screaming, his brother still buried to the hilt inside him, gyrating his hips. He simply had ran out of strength to continue struggling…to fight that body , so similar to his own, but much stronger …much powerful.

"…tell me you love me" he whispered against Sasuke's abused lips before claiming them in a sweet but at the same time demanding kiss .

"….because that is what I feel for you…_love"_ he broke away from the now red and swollen lips and begun to set their lovemaking rhythm.

"_I do love you…"_ he continued moving between those slender spread wide legs, lifting the left one in the air before bending it so that now Sasuke's knee pressed against his chest to get in deeper that fragile body covered in sweat beneath his own.

"I've always been in love with you" his words nothing but whispered prayers to his stubborn baby brother, forced now to be his lover. He watched in rapture as Sasuke's beautiful face contorted in pained pleasure , his lips letting out sweet mewls while his eyes were tightly shut almost to deny , to stop that declaration falling from the other's lips.

_His older brother was in love with him._

"Does this make me a bad brother?" he let his forehead rest on Sasuke's shoulder while his rocking movements became more erratic, each slam forward followed by a whimper and sometime by a tear from Sasuke, his orgasm now beginning to built in the pit of his stomach, the headboard now knocking with such force that the wall seemed to tremble.

"Sasuke…..am I a bad brother because I find this the only way to show my love to you, even against your will?" The force of his slams increased as much as his desperation.

No one had ever had the power to get him desperate. Only Sasuke.

Just because he loved him.

Maybe it's true. Love is pain.

_Love hurts._

Especially if you love and don't get loved in return.

He knew this. He was experiencing this. _Now._

"Answer these questions , Sasuke " he moaned , the pressure in his lower abdomen almost unbearable as he was reaching his climax : "Tell me you believe me, otouto…"

And then Sasuke screamed for real. His legs and arms wrapped around his older brother atop of him, hanging to that strong body with fear,sadness, passion, anger and with the same desperation that made their blood bond a physical and emotive one too, spilling his seed between them in the most forbidden and delicious way.

"Answer…" he pleaded collecting some of the liquid on his painted purple nail and tasting it on his tongue while continuing thrusting relentlessly.

"I-Itachi" he tried to speak under those forceful thrusts "you say you love me…" the pain was returning now more sharply.

Beads of sweat covered Itachi's forehead now, his eyes where closed while his hands kept those limp legs apart as to get impossibly deeper.

"But why if you love me …are you doing this??" he whispered sweetly sad with his eyes facing the ceiling, just as the palms of his hands, now lying at the sides of his head.

"Why does this _love _you're showing me hurt so bad?...".

And then he gave one last thrust pouring himself into Sasuke's exhausted body, some of the white liquid dribbling down his left tight, shining in the moonlight that filtered through the dark room.

"It's true, he said collapsing on the top of his baby brother 's body.

"It hurts so bad because there's nothing more painful than a forbidden, non consensual , non mutual, impossible love"

And with that they both fell asleep, with their bodies still sinfully entangled together, some of Sasuke's tears still leaking on the pillow below, only sign now of that pain that had just taken place.


End file.
